One Short Week
by Leia Emberblaze
Summary: When Galinda reads in a gossip magazine that the world is going to end in just one week Elphaba figures its a good excuse as any to have some fun. What will each witch put on her bucket list and what crazy adventures will ensue?
1. Prologue

**Sorry this first chapter is so short but its more of a prologue than an actual chapter…kinda like a pilot episode to test the waters…I had a crazy idea about bucket lists and it led to the creation of this story…maybe it's not wise to start a new fanfic with two others going at the same time plus an original story on but I had to do it...**

"Elphie!" Galinda cried, flying into the dorm and crashing onto her bed.

"What?" wondered her green roommate in a disinterested monotone.

"The world is going to end!" Galinda announced dramatically. There was no reaction. "Elphie were you listening?"

"Yes," Elphaba replied, not looking up from her thick textbook. "The world is going to end."

"Aren't you worried?"

"That depends," sighed the green witch, finally putting her homework aside. "Where did you get this information?"

"ShenShen's gossip magazine said that a prophet in the Vinkus had a vision that the world is going to end in exactly one week," the blonde informed her dubious friend.

"I stopped listening after 'ShenShen's gossip magazine'."

"This particular magazine is quite accurate," Galinda insisted. "It's correctly predicted every fashion trend to date."

"That's quite a feat," Elphaba chuckled in mock approval. "But predicting what outfit every vain princess is going to wear is quite different from predicting the end of the world."

"I guess you're right," the blonde admitted. "But what if there really is only a week left?"

"Then we'd better start making our bucket lists," the green girl smiled, deciding to humor her spastic friend. "We can both do something we've always wanted to do every day until the end of the week."

"Seriously?" Galinda gasped, surprised that her level headed friend was going along with this.

"Why not?" Elphaba shrugged. "The end of the world is a good excuse as any to have some fun."

**Let me know if I should continue or not…there will only be a total of seven chapters in this fic (not counting the prologue)-one chapter for each day until the "end of the world". **

**I'd love ideas for what each girl should have on her bucket list…no matter how crazy they are I'll try my hardest to use them all…**


	2. Snowballs and Toilet Paper

**I have officially decided that I really like this story…it may be my favorite so far…I hope that my readers like it too…**

It was an absurdly sunny day over winter break at Shiz University. Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Upland were sprawled on their respective beds scribbling furiously on pieces of parchment. "Finished!" the blonder of the two cried triumphantly, holding her completed bucket list in the air. "I win!"

"This isn't a race," the green girl growled as she finished her own list.

"Alright let's trade," Galinda suggested.

"Let's not," Elphaba replied.

"Ohh do you have something inappropriate on yours?" the blonde wondered, eyes dancing with morbid curiosity.

"No," the green girl snapped. "It's just that my list is personal."

"Fine," Galinda pouted. "But you've at least got to tell me what the first thing is."

"The first item on my bucket list is to build a ten foot tall snowman in the courtyard followed by an epic snowball fight and hot cocoa," Elphaba told her roommate.

"Cool!" Galinda chirped. "Mine is to TP Madame Morrible's office."

"Have fun with that," the green girl chuckled. "Just don't come running to me when you get suspended."

"Hey you're coming with me!" the indignant blonde insisted. "Friends don't let friends do stupid stuff alone."

"I do."

"Please Elphie?" Galinda begged. "Please, please, please, please, please?"

"Fine," the green witch sighed. "But if this ends badly I am holding you personally responsible."

***

"Operation TP is underway," Galinda whispered, slinking stealthily along the wall outside Madame Morrible's office. Her arms were laden with rolls of toilet paper.

"The door's locked!" Elphaba hissed in frustration.

"Use that lock picking spell she taught us," the blonde suggested, having trouble balancing her load of unraveling tissue.

"Got it!" the green girl muttered triumphantly. "Let's go." Inside the room was dark and shadowy. Without hesitation Elphaba selected a roll from Galinda's pile and pitched it across the classroom. Something on the headmistress's desk toppled and broke with a crash but it was ignored. When the two delinquents were finished Madame Morrible's room was as white as the snow covered campus.

"Good work!" Galinda congratulated, high fiving her partner in crime. "Take that Horrible Morrible!"

***

It took both Elphaba and Galinda working tirelessly for three hours to make two enormous lumps of snow and a fourth hour to stack one on top of the other. Now as the two witches, clad in thick coats, mittens and scarves, surveyed the enormous snowman they wondered how in Oz they would get the third giant snowball on top. "Couldn't you have picked something easier?" complained the exhausted blonde.

"We can't give up now," Elphaba insisted. "The third snowball's the smallest."

"I still can't lift it," Galinda pointed out. "And I don't think you can lift it and climb at the same time. Just give up."

"No!" the green girl pouted stubbornly. "It's not ten feet tall yet. That should be a rule; no giving up on any item of your bucket list."

"Fine," the blonde sighed. Just then Fiyero came wandering outside to see what was going on.

"That's one big snowman," he observed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious defender of the already known," Elphaba snapped sourly.

"What's with her?" the Winkie wondered.

"She's just mad because we can't get the last snowball on top," Galinda informed him.

"I see," Fiyero mumbled, eyes sweeping over the snow structure. "I've got an idea."

***

"This proves you're brainless," the green witch snarled to the Winkie. "I'm having you committed." She had both her feet planted solidly on Fiyero's shoulders and Galinda had both her fuzzy pink boots on the green girl's shoulders. The human tower was leaning precariously against the giant snowman as Galinda attempted to stick the final snowball on top. About half of Shiz's student body had crowded around to watch the spectacle.

"Well what does that say about you?" Fiyero replied. "You went along with this plan."

"I went temporarily barking mad," Elphaba retorted. "However _your_ stupidity doesn't come and go it sticks around twenty four seven and comes up with ideas like this!"

"I can't reach!" the blonde called down to them. "Stand on your toes." Wanting very badly to kick a certain Vinkun prince in the head the green girl stretched "Got it!" Galinda squealed triumphantly, releasing her hold on the mountain of snow before her. Unfortunately this movement unbalanced the human tower and caused a collapse. The blonde landed in a nearby heap of snow while Elphaba landed on Fiyero's chest. As they struggled to their feet the spectators cheered and hooted. Galinda took a bow and someone wolf whistled.

Seeing a perfect opportunity to stage her snow fight the green girl scraped together and compact ball of snow and launched it into the unsuspecting crowd. They leapt away from the wet projectile but an unlucky munchkin by the name of Boq caught it square in the face. Elphaba cackled madly at his expression until a ball of slush hit her in the stomach. Before she could see who had thrown the snow missile pandemonium broke out. Flying bits of white filled the air like a blizzard.

Galinda dived behind the snowman, trying to protect her perfect hair from the guerilla warfare occurring all around. Elphaba made a run for a row of hedges and threw herself behind one. Visibility was low so the green girl didn't see the Winkie until she landed in his lap. "Sorry," she mumbled, awkwardly scrambling away from him while struggling to contain her blush.

"No problem," Fiyero shrugged, peeking over the hedge to launch a snowball. Elphaba smiled and halted an oncoming attacker with a handful of slush. The battle continued much longer than previous ones because Madame Morrible was too busy cleaning out her office and no other staff members cared. In fact some joined in. Upon spotting Dr. Dillamond charging her bunker Elphaba was reluctant to aim at him. In response to her hesitation the Goat pelted her in the chest with a particularly well packed missile.

When the sun finally set on Shiz everyone realized it was time to stop. Almost simultaneously students set aside their icy projectiles and headed inside to warm their frozen digits. In the dining hall five rosy cheeked friends, Elphaba, Fiyero, Galinda, Nessa, and Boq, sat around a table sipping hot cocoa.

"Sorry for targeting you," the green girl told the munchkin. "I just shot into the crowd." Boq waved off her apology.

"I really can't believe that people would fire snowballs at someone in a wheelchair," Nessarose scoffed indignantly.

"I'm pretty sure it's because you shot at them first," Elphaba pointed out.

"That was so much fun," Fiyero sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"You have Elphie to thank for that," Galinda informed them. "It was her idea from the get go." The blonde's face darkened. "Although the snowman bit I could have done without." The green girl grinned sheepishly.

***

Back in the dorm room Elphaba slipped her bucket list safely under her pillow, unaware that her blonde roommate was watching. As the green witch turned to switch off the light Galinda jumped out of bed and snatched the wrinkled piece of paper. In an effort to stop her thieving friend Elphaba grabbed the bottom of her list but as Galinda tugged it ripped and the green girl was left with a tiny scrap.

"Give that back!" Elphaba growled.

"I don't think I will," Galinda chirped, scanning the list. When she got to the bottom of the page the green girl swallowed nervously. "Number 7," the blonde read aloud. "Kiss______. Darn it Elphie you ripped the name off." Gleefully Elphaba looked down at the scrap she had in her hand. One word was written on it in her odd handwriting; Fiyero. Thank Oz this was the piece she ripped off.

"That's called karma," the green girl snickered happily. "You steal something and the juiciest bit is torn off."

"But now I know you want to kiss someone," Galinda taunted. "Come on tell me who it is."

"No," Elphaba said flatly. Her blonde roommate wasn't officially going out with Fiyero but he was her date at the OzDust and everyone at Shiz thought of them as a couple.

"Fine," Galinda sniffed, burrowing under her covers. "But by the end of this week I'll know. Remember you can't back out of any item on your bucket list."

"Says who?"

"Says you," the blonde reminded her. "In the courtyard when I told you to give up on the snowman you said that no one can back out of anything on their list."

"Darn it," Elphaba muttered as a pool of dread gathered in her stomach.

**So how was it? **

**IMPORTANT: I need ideas for what should be on each girls bucket list…any idea are welcome…I swear I'll try to use them!**


	3. Two Green Girls

"Galinda hurry up!" Elphaba shouted, pounding in the bathroom door. "It's been four hours!"

"I'm almost done," the blonde insisted. Her roommate sighed. How in Oz could it take someone _four hours_ to prepare for the day? This was a stretch even for Galinda; it usually only took her two hours. "Close your eyes," the blonde commanded from the bathroom. "I've got a surprise for you." The green girl sighed. A surprise from Galinda usually meant she had a new hairdo or outfit to show off. "Are they closed?"

"Yes," Elphaba told her, reluctantly shutting her eyes. "Come on out." She heard the door open and shut. There were soft footsteps on the floor.

"Ok, open them," Galinda chirped. The green witch opened her eyes and gasped. Her petite roommate was clad in a rather shapeless black dress similar to the ones she herself favored. But that wasn't the biggest shock. From head to toe Galinda Upland was _green_.

"What did you do?" Elphaba wondered, eyes wide.

"Do you like it?" the blonde wondered, spinning around. "I used a special kind of body paint. It should stay on for the whole day." The surprised witch examined her roommate. Somehow she'd managed to make the emerald hue look completely natural. Elphaba reached out her hand to stroke Galinda's arm. It even felt real.

"Why did you do this?"

"It's item number two on my bucket list," the blonde explained delightedly. Then her face fell. "You aren't offended are you?"

"No," Elphaba assured her. "It's a cool idea. But are you sure you want to spend the whole day like that?"

"Yes," Galinda replied immediately. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well my item for today was to let you take me shopping, so we'll be out in public all day," Elphaba hinted.

"So?"

"It's not easy being green," the witch sighed. "People will stare and point and laugh. Are you sure you want to deal with that?"

"Yes," the blonde said with certainty. "You deal with it every day."

"Ok," Elphaba shrugged. "You've been warned."

***

"You're sure you want to do this?" the green witch verified again as the two girls prepared to walk into town.

"Yes Elphie I really want to do this," Galinda insisted. Her eyes were bright with determination. Before she could change her mind the blonde marched down the road. As Elphaba had predicted people stared and pointed.

"Look it's contagious," one man whispered loud enough for them to hear. Galinda held her head high and tried to pretend that the snickers and taunts didn't bother her though it was clear that they did. Her eyes quavered with tears. Usually Elphaba would have ignored all the people gawking at them but for her friend's sake she stared down every single spectator until they looked away. Soon people stopped watching them.

However the process began all over again when Galinda walked into a fancy dress shop. An oppressive silence settled over the establishment as they entered. Shen Shen looked up and screamed bloody murder. Pfannee fainted but no one cared enough to catch her. "Well what are you all staring at?" the blonde snapped loudly. Eyes widened as people recognized the famously fashionable Galinda Upland under all that green. "Haven't you heard? Green is in." Several patrons began twittering among themselves as Galinda led her baffled friend deeper into the forest of clothing racks.

"Nothing colorful," Elphaba warned. She took in her friend's dress. "I didn't even know you owned any black clothing."

"This is the only black dress I have," the blonde admitted. "It's for funerals." There was a moment of silence between them. "Try this," Galinda suggested, holding up a dress.

"Isn't this closer to your size?' Elphaba wondered.

"No it's just short," the blonde explained. "So it shows more of your legs." The green girl blanched slightly.

"I actually try to show as little skin as possible," Elphaba informed her. "Some people are shocked to realize that the green continues past my neck and arms."

"Well those people can deal,'" Galinda sniffed, thrusting the dress towards her friend. When the green girl emerged from the dressing room clad in the small dress she looked acutely uncomfortable. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she shuffled forward insecurely.

"I _do not_ like this outfit," she growled from between clenched teeth. The blonde giggled a little. "See I told you I'd look horrible!"

"It's not that," Galinda chuckled. "It's your facial expression. You look mortified. The dress would look better on you if you weren't all curled in on yourself." With a great deal of effort Elphaba pressed her arms to her sides. An embarrassed blush spread through her stiff body. "You're still hunched over," the blonde told her. "Come on be confident. Head high. Boobs out."

"Galinda!" the green girl hissed, stumbling back into the dressing room. When she emerged with the dress slung unceremoniously over her arm Galinda looked disappointed. "Sorry," Elphaba apologized. "This just isn't my kind of dress."

"Well what is your kind of dress?" the blonde questioned. Her friend shrugged. "No seriously," Galinda pressed. "Show me where you shop."

"I don't really shop a lot," Elphaba pointed out. "But there is this one store that I love to hang out in."

"Show me."

***

The green girl's favorite store turned out to be a little second hand shop that most people would pass right by. A kind looking old lady smiled at them from behind the counter. She didn't bat an eye at Galinda's odd appearance. "Colorblind," Elphaba told her quietly.

"I see you brought a friend," the elderly woman observed.

"This is Galinda," the green girl introduced. There was a spark of recondition in the lady's eyes and Galinda guessed that she'd been a topic of conversation before. Elphaba led her friend deep into the crowded establishment. The shelves were packed with all sorts of odd artifacts. Handmade wool scarves were coiled beside flamboyant feathered hats. Everything begged to be tried on.

"How can you find anything specific in here?" the blonde demanded, totally at a loss.

"You don't," Elphaba replied simply. "I always come in here with an open mind. In stores like this stuff seems to choose you instead of the other way around." She smiled sheepishly. "I know that really doesn't make any sense."

"No it does," Galinda assured her, grabbing a pair of spiraling multicolored earrings. "These have been calling to me since we got in here." The green witch laughed slightly before wandering deeper into the store.

"Galinda get over here!" she called suddenly. "You've got to see this." Elphaba held before her two dresses. Both had drawn in waists and a thick ruffled skirt. The larger of the two was ebony colored with elegantly long sleeves and the smaller one was bubblegum pink with girlishly short sleeves. "Aren't these perfect?"

"What are they?" the blonde wondered, stroking the fabric reverently.

"They're dance gowns," Elphaba explained, pulling up the long skirt to reveal leggings that were part of the dress. "When the wearer spins the skirt lifts up to form a circle around their waist. These two must be really old, they look handmade."

"How would you know a thing about dancing?" Galinda wondered, remembering that night at the OzDust ballroom.

"My dad used to have an unhealthy obsession with ballroom dancing," the green girl explained. "He took us to every ballroom competition in town. Nessa hated it but I loved watching the dancers. Not that I ever learned a thing from watching." For a moment she was thoughtful. "We've got to try these on."

Miraculously both dresses fit their respective wearers as if they'd been custom made. "If you weren't green that gown would look amazing on you," Elphaba told her friend.

"I think pink goes good with green," Galinda muttered indignantly.

"I think you're color blind," the green girl retorted.

***

As the two of them were heading back to Shiz Elphaba pulled her blonde friend towards the dress shop they'd entered earlier. "What is it Elphie?" Galinda chirped, sounding confused. "I thought you didn't like this store."

"I don't," the green witch assured her. "But I want to see something." She slyly peeked in the window and cackled hysterically.

"What?" Still laughing too hard to answer Elphaba gestured to the glass. Galinda stretched up on her toes and looked. About half of the women inside were covered in various shades of green.

"It appears you've started a trend," the green witch snickered. "I'll never be ridiculed again."

**So what did you think? I love reviews!**


	4. Wonderful

"Elphie guess what!" Galinda cried, bouncing on her roommate's bed.

"What?" mumbled the sleepy green witch, rubbing her eyes.

"We're gonna have a karaoke party!"

"Um…why?"

"Because number three on my bucket list is to sing onstage!" the blonde huffed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're kidding," Elphaba gasped. "That's mine too!"

"Cool!" Galinda squealed, jumping up and randomly spinning in a circle.

"Did you have a coffee or something?" the green girl wondered, taking in her friend's hyper antics.

"No I don't drink caffeine," the blonde assured her.

"Thank Oz for that," Elphaba murmured in relief.

***

The two friends spent the entire day preparing for the party. Galinda, who had more experience with such things, rented out a popular restaurant and made arrangements for food and beverages while Elphaba wandered around Shiz posting fliers. She was amused to notice that Pfannee and ShenShen were still dyed a mossy shade of green.

"A karaoke party?" Nessa mused, wheeling up behind her sister. "Whose idea was this?"

"Who do you think?"

"Galinda sure has odd hobbies," Nessarose sighed. "What brought on this phase?"

"It's a long story," Elphaba told her. "We both made bucket lists and today's activity is to sing onstage." The green girl looked nervous.

"Don't worry; you'll blow their socks off. I've heard you sing."

"I know; I'm more concerned for Galinda," the witch admitted. "I just hope she's smart enough not to embarrass herself."

"Don't hold your breath," Nessarose snorted. "She can be a real airhead sometimes." And with that the younger of the Thropp sisters rolled away.

"Need any help with those?" called a certain Winkie prince as he walked over.

"Sure," Elphaba shrugged, attempting to remain casual. As she handed a stack of fliers to Fiyero his hand brushed hers and she felt a surge of electricity tingle through her veins. "Thanks," she added belatedly.

"No problem," the smooth Winkie said with a smile that stopped her heart. He examined a flier. "Karaoke?"

"Galinda's idea," Elphaba told him. "Will you come?"

"Of course," Fiyero exclaimed. "I love karaoke."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't sing a note but I love to watch others," he informed her. "Galinda's got a great voice."

"You've heard her?"

"She loves to show off," the Winkie chuckled. "I like a girl with a voice." For some reason this made the green witch insanely jealous.

"You'd better have a front row seat tonight," Elphaba told him. "Galinda and I are gonna blow you away."

"You sing? Well?"

"Yep," the green witch sniffed proudly.

"Then I'll be watching," Fiyero informed her, grinning that boyish smile of his. Elphaba thought she might spontaneously combust.

***

The fliers had done their job; the entire school had turned up for Galinda's party. Students stood in clusters or sat in booths eating, chatting and telling jokes. Several were eyeing the ominous microphone on the empty stage. A few eyes held eagerness but most were filled with dread. No one wanted to be pressured into embarrassing themselves onstage. "Excuse me," Galinda began, tapping the mike. Immediately everyone was listening. Among the student body no one had more sway than the fashionable blonde. "Tonight, as I'm sure you all know, we'll be having a karaoke contest." A wave of murmurs rushed through the crowd. "Anyone who wants to sing can participate. A panel of judges will decide who our two finalists are." Here she gestured to a short table facing the stage. Sitting there, looking very important were Fiyero, Pfannee, Nessarose, and Boq; the judges. "The two finalists will sing together onstage," Galinda continued. "And then our judges will choose a winner." There were a few excited cheers and then tense silence as several students shuffled forward to write their names on a sheet of paper.

When contestants began to take the stage everyone gave their undivided attention. Most were people with modest singing talent who chose easy songs and were cheered on by their encouraging friends. Some had clearly been forced into this by their peers and squeaked their way through in terror. Unfortunately ShenShen didn't fit either of those descriptions. She was one of those individuals who clearly thought she could sing, but really stunk. Her voice sounded like a chainsaw, and that was an insult to chainsaws everywhere. There was a collective sigh of relief as she relinquished the stage to Galinda.

The blonde took a deep breath and began. She sang a popular song called Love Story. Her voice was effortless and graceful; the crowd went wild. "She's so small," Nessarose commented to Boq, somewhat envious. "Where does that voice come from?" The munchkin didn't answer, he just listened in awe. As Galinda crooned the final words everyone burst into rowdy applause. There were some wolf whistles and a few people started shouting for an encore. However the blonde just gestured for her green friend to take the stage.

"Great," Elphaba muttered to her. "How am I supposed to follow _that_?"

"Thanks," Galinda giggled. "You'll be great. Nessa tells me you've got an amazing voice." The green witch smiled. Elphaba's song choice reflected her personality. It wasn't bouncy or popular, in fact no one in the room had heard of it before.

"Hands touch," the green girl began, her deep brown eyes fixed on Fiyero. "Eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl." Elphaba's voice was strong and rich, pulsing with deep emotion. The audience was spellbound. "Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that rush of joy. He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl." Her proud voice grew wistful. "Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been but that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in." Fiyero was entranced by the girl on the stage. Her eyes, filled with profound sadness, held him captive. "Blithe smile. Lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him," the witch continued, her eyes flickering to Galinda for a fraction of a second. "Gold hair with a gentle curl." Elphaba fingered a lock of her own raven tresses. "That's the girl he chose and heaven knows I'm not that girl." There was a pause and the music swelled. "Don't wish. Don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. I wasn't born for the rose and pearl. There's a girl I know." Here the green witch's gaze locked with that of her best friend and Galinda's heart ached with a mysterious feeling of guilt. "He loves her so. I'm not that girl."

As the final chords drifted away into soft silence Elphaba was unsure. The audience watched her with dazed eyes. For a moment they forgot that she was an outcast and began to cheer excitedly. Her singing talent had temporarily blinded them to the odd color of the witch's skin. Fiyero's deep blue eyes were full of overwhelming emotion. He wanted to run to Elphaba and sweep her into his arms, but in such a crowded place that was impossible. The Winkie prince settled with giving her a hug. "That was amazing," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered involuntarily at his breath on her neck.

***

The judges unanimously agreed that Galinda and Elphaba were the two finalists. Their return to the microphone was met with a crazed sort of affectionate screaming. They sang a beautifully harmonic duet to the song I'm Only Me When I'm With You. The green girl couldn't help but notice how wonderfully the lyrics described their friendship. "I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground…You drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true; I'm only me when I'm with you…and I don't try to hide my tears, the secrets, or my deepest fears. Through it all nobody gets me like you do." A roar of thunderous clapping greeted the end of the song.

Galinda gave the judges a minute or two to make their decision and then it was time to crown a champion. "I vote for Galinda," Pfannee announced. No surprise there.

"I vote for Elphaba," Nessarose exclaimed. Of course she would vote for her talented sister.

"I vote for Galinda," Boq cried, blindly loyal to his crush. Elphaba hung her head in defeat. Fiyero was the only judge left and he would surely side with his unofficial girlfriend.

"I vote for Elphaba," the Winkie exclaimed with certainty. Her head shot up and a grin broke across Fiyero's face. A moment later Galinda was hugging her friend.

"Oh Elphie we both won!" the blonde rejoiced happily. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes," the green witch murmured, still breathless from Fiyero's smile. "Wonderful."


	5. The Library

**Sorry it took me so long to update…I got writer's block for awhile!**

"That's the most lameified thing I've ever heard," Galinda bluntly told her roommate. "Who wants to spend an entire day in a museum?"

"It's no better than yours!" Elphaba snapped. "What possible good could come out of going somewhere off limits?"

"We could discover a secret world!" the blonde exclaimed. "Or find an underground city."

"Yes because that kind of stuff happens all the time," the green girl snorted sarcastically. Realizing that her roommate had won Galinda began to pout. "So will you come to the museum with me?" Elphaba wondered after a momentary stare down.

"Fine," the blonde sulked. "Since my dreams of finding a hidden world have been crushed I'll go to the stupid museum with you."

***

Galinda and her green companion were two of the ten or eleven people that visited the museum that day. It was the closest one to Shiz and was somewhat undersized. Still Elphaba was in paradise. She was entranced by the preserved knowledge all around her. The blonde girl wasn't quite as interested. She busily searched for a 'Do Not Enter' sign. Unfortunately such a tiny establishment didn't have much 'behind the scenes' space. To Galinda this was beyond frustrating.

"Elphie there are no rules to break here!" she complained loudly.

"Shhh," the green girl hissed. "You've got to be quiet in museums."

"There's no one around to hear us," Galinda whispered harshly. "I'm bored." Elphaba groaned. When her blonde friend was tired of something it became impossible to get anything done until she was entertained.

"Why don't you just go into the boy's bathroom?" the green witch suggested. "That's off limits."

"I need something more exciting," Galinda insisted adamantly, her voice still too noisy.

"Then be quiet and keep an eye out," Elphaba growled, turning to a display of ancient puzzles. This museum was a mismatched hodgepodge of art, history and science. Glass eyed manikins stood beside pricelessly old tapestries. Although not totally up to date the odd building had character, as did the quirky artifacts inside. However these fascinating qualities were lost on Galinda, whose only focus was to entertain her wandering mind. While her green friend wandered towards a finely carved statue the blonde witch toyed with the gears of what appeared to be a strange piece of movable art mounted on the wall.

As she twisted a handle Galinda was surprised to see a section of stone wall slide away to reveal a door labeled 'Stay Out'. Such words just begged to be disobeyed. "Elphie!" the blonde exclaimed delightedly. "Look what I found." Elphaba was shocked by her friend's discovery.

"What did you do?" she gasped, examining the mysterious door.

"I just twisted this gear," Galinda explained, her eyes bright with excitement. Without a second thought the eager blonde threw open the hidden door. Behind it was a dark and dusty passageway.

"Have fun exploring," the green witch commented with a snicker. Her friend's face paled.

"You mean I've got to go in there alone?" she gulped, eyeing the ominous cobwebs huddled in the corners of the passageway. "Don't you want to come?"

"That's ok," Elphaba shrugged. "Have fun discovering an underground city all by yourself." Taking a shuddering breath Galinda determinedly stepped into the drafty stone corridor. Flickering torches were mounted on the walls every few feet, casting sharp spears of light. Despite the dripping sound the echoed from further down the tunnel Galinda was resolute in seeing her bucket list through. Steeling her shoulders she marched bravely into the shadows.

A few minutes later the blonde felt a hand clasp her shoulder. She shrieked and winced as the sound echoed back, amplified in the enclosed space. "Relax," Elphaba hissed. "Did you really think I was gonna make you do this on your own?"

"I didn't think you'd want to do something so reckless," Galinda murmured sheepishly.

"Friends don't let friends do stupid stuff alone," the green girl quoted, grinning.

***

The long dark hallway went on for longer than either girl expected. Oftentimes it sloped downwards and turned this way and that, but never were there any forks or branches. There was only one path into the depths of the earth. "Maybe this does lead to an underground city," Elphaba mused. Even her soft voice sounded loud in the stillness of the corridor. Just then the tunnel ended at a rotting wooden door.

"It's locked," Galinda reported, trying the thick iron handle. Under her breath she muttered a lock picking spell, the one Madame Morrible had taught them, but it had no effect. "Guess it's time to turn around and give up," the blonde sighed, sounding somewhat relieved. She'd had more than enough of the creepy passageway. However Elphaba wasn't satisfied. With a grunt the green witch shoved her shoulder against the door. Protesting loudly a large chunk of wood crumbled away. The resulting hole was large enough for both girls to fit through.

Elphaba was the first to squeeze her body into the forbidden room. "Galinda you have got to see this!" the green girl exclaimed. As the blonde made her way through the busted door her jaw dropped. Before her was a tall, cylindrical cavern the walls of which were covered with bookshelves. A chandelier hung from the immeasurably high stone ceiling. Golden light poured into every nook and cranny of the massive library.

Amazingly everything was in perfect order. There was no dust or cobwebs; it even appeared as if someone had recently swept the hardwood floor. Several wheeled ladders were placed against the walls, allowing retrieval of the highest tomes. Galinda was smug. "I told you we might find something cool," the blonde sniffed. "It's no secret world but still…"

"You win," Elphaba admitted, dazed by all the books. "This is amazing."

"I wouldn't go that far," Galinda insisted. "They're just books."

"Old books," the green witch observed, running her fingers over several leather bound volumes. "I bet a lot of these are antiques." Thoughtfully she pulled one particularly large tome from its shelf. "That's weird, the pages are blank." The blonde snatched a smaller book.

"This one has words," she informed her friend, confused. "I guess that one's a journal or something."

"If so it's an impressive journal," Elphaba snorted. The cover had been handmade from soft black leather with intricate patterns carved into it. Each page was lined with gold.

"Maybe this stuff has been locked in here since ancient times," Glinda squealed excitedly.

"I doubt that," the green girl corrected. "Look how clean this place is. Someone must come here regularly."

"Someone does!" shouted an ominous voice as it echoed through the chamber. Immediately all semblance of light disappeared, leaving the two witches in complete darkness. Screams of surprised terror filled the stunningly silent room as both girls scrambled to escape. Once into the tunnel they didn't stop running until the sunny light of the museum reached them.

Elphaba slid to the floor, gasping for breath. "Look what your stupid idea caused," she panted, scowling. Galinda twisted a gear on the odd piece of artwork and the door slid closed with a thud.

"We are _not_ going in there again," the blonde announced firmly, as though it hadn't been her idea in the first place. Even the Elphaba the bookworm had to agree that the secret library was much too dangerous to visit again.

**Sorry that chapter was pretty rough but it was a bump in the road that took me forever to get over…now that I'm passed it the story will continue to flow…I promise future chapters will be better!**


	6. The Cowardly Lion

**Sorry it's been so long but I was working on my sequel to the musical ('Good')…for those of you who have also read Texting Through Life I assure you I will eventually get back to it…**

"This is going to be so exciting!" Galinda squealed as she and Elphaba wrote their names on a signup sheet for ballroom dancing classes. "You actually came up with a good idea!"

"Gee thanks," the green girl muttered sarcastically. "At least my item for today isn't suicidal."

"It's not suicidal to want to be a lion tamer," the blonde insisted.

"Yes it is," Elphaba informed her with a characteristic eye roll.

"Hey guys!" Fiyero called, jogging over to them. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" the green witch told him nervously, stepping in front of the signup sheet.

"Stop it Elphie!" Galinda cried. "We're going to learn to ballroom dance."

"Sounds like fun," the Winkie commented with a grin. "Can I sign up?"

"Sure!" the blonde squealed at the same moment Elphaba shook her head 'no'. She did not want Fiyero watching her stumble and fall over herself. However the Winkie prince not only joined the class but also dragged Boq along with him. That wasn't the green girl's only problem though; she also had to find a way for her enthusiastic roommate to tame a lion. As she was fuming over the injustice of life a clever thought drifted through Elphaba's mind. Galinda hadn't specified between lion and Lion in her list.

***

It felt odd for the green girl to be out near the vast poppy field again; the place was saturated with so many vivid memories. Just thinking about Fiyero's hand on hers made Elphaba's cheeks redden. She wasn't sure where exactly to find the Lion Cub that had set so many things in motion, but this seemed like as good a place as any to start. "Hello?" she called, feeling somewhat silly. "Anyone out there?"

"Yes," answered a familiar voice from within the poppies.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba gasped. "What are you doing in there?"

"Same as you," the Winkie shrugged. "I'm looking for a Lion for Galinda to tame."

"How in Oz did you come up with the same stunningly brilliant idea as mine?" the green girl wondered, hiding behind insults as she always did around the prince.

"I don't know," Fiyero chuckled good humouredly. "Maybe it's the apocalypse." A loaded silence spanned across the bright red flowers. "Any luck?"

"No," Elphaba sighed. "Let's split up." She was desperate to be away from the distracting Winkie.

***

Fiyero was a skilled hunter, it didn't take him long to find a set of prints in the forest. This trail snaked between trees and led into the meadow of poppies, most of which stretched taller than him. With a shrug the Winkie loped into the forest of flowers. Before him was a set of fresh tracks, which meant the Lion Cub wasn't far off. Fiyero increased his pace and crouched low into the poppies when there was movement to his left. "Gotcha!" the prince cried triumphantly, launching himself towards the sound. Instead the mistaken hunter pinned a very surprised Elphaba Thropp to the ground. "What in Oz's name…?" the green girl gasped, eyes wide with surprise and something else.

"Sorry," Fiyero apologized, quickly rolling off her. "I thought you were the Lion."

"If that's how you'd capture a baby Animal maybe you shouldn't be helping," Elphaba sniffed. "You shouldn't try to tackle a sentient being like that; it's disrespectful."

"Do I look like a respectful kind of person?" the Winkie teased, earning him a withering glare.

"Do you know the way out?" the green girl wondered warily.

"No," Fiyero admitted. "We can probably just start walking in one direction until we find our way out."

"We should probably hurry," Elphaba warned, eyes flickering around. "These are Ozian poppies."

"So?"

"They grow taller than other kinds, and their scent has odd effects on the mind."

"Such as?"

"I'm no botanist," the green girl hissed. "But the most common effect is extreme drowsiness." Elphaba began to walk faster, as if voicing the threat made it all the more dangerous. She tried holding her breaths for longer periods of time, but the gasps of air afterwards only filled her body with larger amounts of the thick poppy scent. Slowly a heavy fog filled the green girl's head. "Fiyero?" she whispered, her throat having trouble making the proper sounds.

"Yes?" the Winkie replied, taking in her dim eyes with worry.

"Run," Elphaba commanded softly.

"I'm not leaving you," Fiyero insisted sternly.

"Yes you are," the green girl told him with a weak shove. "Get out of here and get help."

"You're coming with me," he pressed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Come on." Elphaba made an effort to run, but she kept tripping and wobbling. Before long the Winkie was practically carrying her. When Fiyero finally collapsed the green girl was still enclosed in his arms, and that was all she registered as her eyes slid shut. The next thing Elphaba knew little flakes of cool wetness were melting onto her skin. Awakened by the sudden chill she sat up moments before the Winkie. "What's going on?" he demanded drowsily.

"It's snowing again," the green girl explained. "Cold causes the poppies to temporarily close up; they were only open this morning because of the sun."

"Then let's get out of here," Fiyero urged. "Galinda will survive without taming a lion…or a Lion."

***

Due to their mishap in the poppy field Elphaba and the prince were a few minutes late to the dancing class. Galinda had been paired with Boq and while the munchkin was elated his blonde partner was…not. "Fifi!" she cried joyously as Fiyero made his entrance.

"I trust you have a good excuse for being so tardy Master Tiggular and Miss Thropp," the snot nosed teacher snapped.

"We got lost in a poppy field," Elphaba explained, gesturing at the bright red petals twined messily in her raven hair.

"That's the stupidest excuse I've ever heard," the bitter woman sniffed. "But I'll let it go; you two can be partners."

"But…" Elphaba and Galinda protested at the same time.

"No buts!" the teacher hissed, turning up the music so as to prevent any further arguments. She taught the fuming students a simple yet elegant routine and then left them to practice it for awhile. The atmosphere visibly relaxed as she swept out the door. Elphaba was tense in Fiyero's arms; her hands practically trembled with nerves. _He's just a shallow boy, _the green girl scolded herself. _Get a grip. _However getting a grip became significantly harder when the Winkie gently pulled the poppies from her hair.

"You'll do better if you don't stare at your feet the whole time," Fiyero chuckled. "Watch my face and let me lead you."

"Since when are you such a dance master?"

"Since I'm a prince and am expected to know these things."

"Then why did you sign up for this class?"

"I wanted to watch you dance," the Winkie said with a mischievous grin. Elphaba purposefully stepped on his foot. "I guess I deserved that," he winced. The music changed, indicating that the green girl should step away and spin. She did and Fiyero's arms were tighter around her when she returned. Galinda watched with bittersweet eyes from where she and Boq were waltzing awkwardly. It was easy to see that she would soon lose Fiyero to Elphaba, if she hadn't already. The blonde was surprised to realize that this was ok with her, though the rejection stung a little. With a sigh he resigned herself to the munchkin's clumsy steps.

***

"So what's going on with you and Fiyero?" Galinda wondered innocently as Elphaba entered the dorm with a large covered box.

"Nothing," the green girl answered too quickly. "Do you want to see what's in the box?" Immediately the blonde witch was distracted.

"Yes!" she squealed. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Rather than answer Elphaba unlatched a door in the side of the crate, letting loose a flying ball of tawny fur. "Is it a lion?" Galinda cried, leaping up in alarm.

"No," the green girl admitted sheepishly. "But you can pretend he is." She scooped up the lion colored kitten and poured him into the blonde's lap. "He's yours."

"Oh thank you Elphie!" Galinda squealed. "I'll call him Pur."

**Sorry that was kind of a lame-o chapter but the next one will be better…I've got to get back into the swing of Shiz-era since the fanfic I was working on before this was post musical…**


	7. Kaboom!

"I'm looking forward to today!" Elphaba exclaimed, rubbing her hands together in mischievous anticipation.

"What's on your agenda?" Galinda wondered curiously as she stroked Pur.

"I'm gonna blow something up," the green girl exclaimed proudly. Her blonder roommate had a disapproving look on her face. "What? Haven't you always wanted to do something totally childish and destructive?"

"No," the petite girl sniffed superiorly.

"_Sure_," Elphaba hissed, her voice thick with sarcasm. Galinda chose to ignore her roommate's comment and instead set about getting ready for the day. Pur wasn't sure what to think about his new mistress. The blonde girl fed him, but she was also obsessed with curling his fur and putting little blue ribbons in it. "So what are you doing today?" the green girl asked.

"_We're_ going to stay up past midnight and play truth or dare," Galinda asserted, not looking away from her mirror.

"But we've done that before," Elphaba pointed out.

"Not with _truthleaf_," the blonde exclaimed, clearly expecting a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

"Truthleaf?!" the green girl screeched in disbelief. "Where'd you get a hold of that?"

"Madame Morrible left her ingredient cabinet unlocked," Galinda shrugged. Worry raged through Elphaba's mind. Truthleaf was a rare plant with magical abilities; it caused anyone who consumed it to tell the complete truth for two hours. Unfortunately the green girl was fairly sure she knew what kind of leading questions her blonde friend would ask, and she certainly did not want to answer them.

***

"So what are you going to blow up?" a voice whispered in Elphaba's ear. With a shriek of surprise she jerked away from the beaming Winkie behind her.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed, smacking his shoulder and suppressing a blush.

"Well what are you going to blow up?" Fiyero pressed.

"You if you're not careful!" the green girl snapped, striding away. The thing was she hadn't yet decided what innocent object would face her wrath. Elphaba was tempted to explode so many things; Madame Morrible's wig, that annoying park bench where there was always a couple obscenely making out, Galinda's wardrobe and makeup kit…Decisions, decisions.

The green girl was pulled from her thoughts by an ugly little tree with peeling white bark and wrinkly branches. Someone had painted seven infuriating words onto the surface in bright red; animals should be seen and not heard. The angry letters curled around the tree's trunk like a cruel banner of hate. Elphaba's mind was made up. She crouched in the bushes and summoned her magic, which was easily harnessed by her barely suppressed rage. There was a tingling in the air and then a bolt of crackling emerald energy struck the offensive tree. A boom of ringing sound accompanied a billowing mushroom cloud into the sky. Fiyero nearly fell over with surprise and alarm.

"What was that?" he gasped, warily eyeing the crater where a scrawny tree had once stood. Elphaba's only answer was a delighted cackle.

***

"Here you go," Galinda said, offering her roommate a shot glass full of soggy moss colored pulp. The green girl wrinkled her nose.

"Are you sure this stuff is safe to ingest?" she wondered.

"Yes," the blonde insisted, knocking back her glass. "It doesn't even taste that bad." Elphaba swigged down the mushy truthleaf mixture and swallowed disgustedly. Immediately she could feel the tingling of a magic ingredient working its way into her body.

"Do you think it worked?"

"Only one way to find out!" Galinda squealed. "My hair is gre…blonde." Her lie choked into truth at the last moment. "Cool!"

"I'll go first," the green girl volunteered, flopping onto her bed. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," the blonde announced bravely. Elphaba considered for a moment.

"Tomorrow you've got to wear one of my black frocks," the green girl announced.

"Fine," Galinda pouted. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Elphaba replied.

"Tomorrow you've got to let me do your makeup." The green girl nodded curtly, though she was hiding revulsion.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"That night after the OzDust," Elphaba began. "When you said I was beautiful. Did you really mean it or were you just being polite?"

"I really meant it," Galinda replied firmly. "I know that it terrifies you for some inconceivable reason, but you really are quite beautiful." Shock pooled in the green girl's eyes along with a large amount of gratefulness. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" the blonde giggled. It was a typical truth or dare question.

"No," Elphaba sighed, looking somewhat irked by the query. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love with Fiyero?" The green girl immediately resented asking such a thing; what was she thinking?

"No," Galinda responded, watching her friend's reaction. Elphaba tried to remain indifferent, but hope flared in her chest. "Truth or dare?" the blonde inquired.

"Truth," the green girl responded curtly.

"Are _you_ in love with Fiyero?" There was a pause.

"Yes," Elphaba sighed in a defeated way. "I know I shouldn't be, but I am."

"Is he the one you wanted to kiss?" Galinda asked. "The one that was on your list?"

"Yes," the green girl admitted. "It was stupid to write something like that down."

"No it wasn't!" the blonde insisted. "Now that you've put it on your list I've got to help make it come true."

"What?" Elphaba cried, eyes wide with shock.

"You heard me," Galinda chuckled. "You are gonna get to lock lips with your prince charming."

"But…how?" the green girl wondered in disbelief.

"Tomorrow night I'll invite the whole gang over to play 'spin the bottle'," the blonde explained with a devious glint in her eyes. Elphaba's mind whirled; this was going to get very interesting.


	8. The End

Nervousness jittered through Elphaba's veins from the moment she opened her eyes. Tomorrow the world was supposedly going to end, and tonight the green girl's world was most certainly going to end, no matter how things turned out. Her relationship with Fiyero had been teetering on a knife point, after today that would no longer be possible. "So what's on your list for today?" Elphaba asked her roommate nonchalantly.

"My item for today is to fly," Galinda told her offhandedly.

"Fly?"

"Yes."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"I'm not sure," the blonde admitted. "But I will figure it out."

"No you won't," Elphaba insisted. "You've got enough on your plate helping me with my bucket list; I will see to it that you've flown by the end of the day."

"Nothing too dangerous," Galinda warned.

"Dangerous?" the green girl scoffed. "Me?"

***

"Zalaka zami zameth zami zameth zalaka," Elphaba chanted determinedly, pointing her wand at one of the magically unpopable bubbles Madame Morrible had taught her to make. The green girl was hunched over a spellbook trying to modify the small transparent orb for the purpose of flight. So far she'd done nothing but change it to a nauseating shade of pink. "Stupid bubble."

"Maybe you should try focusing on the magic rather than the words," suggested Fiyero.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba demanded. "Since when does Fiyero Tiggular set foot in the back corner of the library?"

"Since I heard a familiar voice chanting up a storm," the Winkie replied. "I wanted to see if you needed any help."

"Well my spell isn't working," the green girl huffed.

"Why do you need a spell and a wand?" Fiyero asked. "When you blew up that tree you didn't use either. And then there was that time in Dillamond's class…"

"But this spell's got to be airtight," Elphaba explained. "It can't be spontaneous."

"Well I've said my bit," the prince sighed. "Are you coming to Galinda's party?"

"Of course," the green girl replied, flushing slightly. "You?"

"I don't think I have a choice," Fiyero chuckled, sauntering away.

***

"Time to fly," Elphaba told her roommate. "I finally got it right."

"Really?" Galinda squealed. "Ooh show me!"

"Just say 'zalaka zam zibbity zobbity zoo'," the green girl instructed.

"Alright then," the blonde squeaked excitedly. "Zalaka zam zibbity zobbity zoo." Immediately the air around her began to shimmer in a sphere. "What's happening?"

"That's just the spell working," Elphaba assured her nervous friend. "It takes a second." The blurred ball solidified with a pop and suddenly Galinda was floating in a tinted pink bubble.

"Thank you Elphie!" the petite girl cried in delight. "This is amazing and it's _pink_!"

"I thought you'd like that bit," the green witch shrugged, trying to hide her triumphant grin.

"Um…how do I steer it?"

"Just think about what you want the bubble to do and it will respond." Galinda tentatively steered the bubble upwards in a loopy path.

"This is so cool!" the blonde exclaimed. "Elphie you are officially the best friend ever."

***

"Time to play 'spin the bottle'!" Galinda announced enthusiastically. Shenshen, Pfannee, Boq, Nessarose, Fiyero, Elphaba, and the blonde princess were all seated in a circle. The boys had risked sneaking into the girls' dorm after dark and every passing noise in the hallway sounded like Morrible coming to discover their treachery. The petite girl hosting the forbidden party happily removed her ceremonial green bottle from its box beneath the bed.

"I think Boq should go first," Shenshen squealed giddily with a sadistic smile. The munchkin flushed.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," he stuttered.

"Aww come on!" Fiyero insisted. "Spin the bottle." Overwhelmed by peer pressure Boq tentatively sent the smooth, glass bottle for a whirl. For the express purpose of fulfilling her bucket list item Galinda had taught her green friend a spell that would allow her to control the bottle's movements. However, as it wasn't Fiyero's turn, Elphaba felt like having a little fun with the enchanted bottle. It swiveled unnaturally and pointed directly at the bubbly blonde host. Boq's eyes sparked with excitement and Galinda sent her roommate a venomous glare.

"Get in the center of the circle you two!" Pfannee insisted. It was with vivid cheeks that the two shortest members of the gathering left their seats and stood. The awkwardness was almost tangible. With a resigned sigh the blonde leaned in with her eyes scrunched tightly closed. However the moment Galinda's lips met Boq's a barrage of fireworks went off. A moment later she jerked back in surprise and alarm. The munchkin's eyes were bring with joy but the blonde's were awhirl with confusion. Dazedly Galinda returned to her spot beside Elphaba. A stunned silence blanketed the gathering.

"Fiyero's turn," Pfannee announced, breaking the painful stillness. As the Winkie gently gave the bottle a whirl Elphaba summoned her magic...and then let it go. With a sigh the green girl gave up. Forcing Fiyero to kiss her would do nothing. Resignedly the witch leaned back and watched to see where the bottle would point. Fate, it seemed, was on her side. The circular rim of the inconsequential glass object came to a halt facing Elphaba's stunned face. She glanced around the circle at faces creases with either anticipation or disgust. Fiyero's face was blank with surprise and for that the green girl was grateful.

Shaking with uncharacteristic terror Elphaba got to her feet. She and the Winkie stood facing one another in the center of the circle. The green girl stood, stiff and panicked, as Fiyero leaned forward. Just as his lips were about to touch hers she bolted. Before anyone could react the dorm door had slammed shut and Elphaba was fleeing. A look of hurt and disappointment formed on Fiyero's face. "Well," Galinda prompted, taking in his wounded expression. "Go after her." The Winkie didn't need to be told twice.

***

Fiyero found Elphaba on the dorm roof. She was flat on her back, eyes turned upwards towards the stars. The green girl's eyes were squeezed shut and her face wore a look of serene thoughtfulness. Gentle tears rippled down her cheeks, though her expression wasn't sad or conflicted in any way. A normal girl would have come to the roof in order to wail at the injustice of life. A normal girl would have her eyes open to the glorious blaze of stars above. A normal girl would never cry in such a calm manner. Then again, Elphaba was anything but normal. "Why are you shutting the stars out?" Fiyero whispered.

"I can feel them," the green girl explained. "I can feel them throbbing and pulsing in the sky; I could feel when you walked onto the roof. It's amazing what you are aware of when you shut off your dominant sense. Sight makes us blind sometimes."

"That sounds very poetic," the Winkie chuckled.

"I'm not much of a poet," Elphaba scoffed, opening her eyes. The stars dazzled off those infinite brown orbs. "Sorry for running away."

"I was quite offended," Fiyero teased. "Most girls would give their right arm to kiss me." A bitter smile creased the witch's face.

"Well I'm not that girl," she sighed.

"I'm glad that you aren't that girl," the Winkie told her. "Those girls who swoon over me are quite boring; all clothes and glitter. You're much more intelligent"

"You mean much more geeky," Elphaba corrected. "If I was intelligent I would have kissed you." She sat up and made to leave but Fiyero trapped her hand in his.

"If you were intelligent you wouldn't leave."

"Actually I really should go," the green girl insisted, tugging her arm free and avoiding the prince's eyes.

"What's the rush?"

"According to a crazy prophet in the Vinkus the world is going to end tomorrow morning," Elphaba informed him with a wry, joking smile. "I'd like to spend some time with those close to me before then."

"Then spend some time here," the Winkie pressed.

"We aren't close," the green girl scoffed. "We hardly know each other."

"I know more than you'd think," Fiyero said. "I know that you love Nessa even though she's horrible to you. I know that you've done the impossible and made Galinda think. I know that you feel like you have a responsibility to change the world for the better. I know that you love books. I know that you were the only girl on campus not blinded by my looks and title when I first arrived. I know that you saw fast my easygoing facade. I know that you were the only person brave or perceptive enough to call me out on the mask I presented to the public. I know that you're unlike any girl I've ever met." He pulled her closer and she didn't resist. "I know that I love you."

The green girl knew what was going to happen next; she'd peeked at enough of Galinda's cheesy romance novels that he was supposed to kiss her now. Fiyero's lips moved in and she panicked. The small piece of Elphaba's brain that had retained sanity through these waves of immense joy jerked her back. Fiyero looked at her in a confused manner. "What's wrong?" Moments later his eyes recoiled with rejection and the embarrassed prince turned away. "I'm so arrogant," he snorted, voice tight. "I assumed that you must like me too…" Of course that wasn't it. Elphaba did like him…a lot. In fact her usually sensible thoughts had been consumed with Fiyero for way too long.

"It's not that," she assured him. "I'm just...nervous." That wasn't exactly the right word but it would have to do.

"You don't have to lie just to spare my feelings," the Winkie growled, taking a step in the direction of the staircase. "I'll just go now." Elphaba, acting on an impulse, put her hand against Fiyero's cheek and pressed her lips against his. The reaction was instantaneous and rather violent. Suddenly he was holding her against his body and she was melting onto his chest. When they finally broke apart it was for lack of air more than anything else.

"I think Galinda's magazine was correct," the green girl laughed as she and Fiyero made their way down from the roof. His arm was looped around her waist. "That was certainly apocalyptic."

**Sorry it took me so long to update this…**

**Yes I know it was a cheesy 'they kiss and live happily ever after' ending but did you expect anything different? It's a Fiyerba fic and I'm a hopeless romantic…do the math…**

**This is the end of 'One Short Week'…let me know what you thought…**


End file.
